A New Beginning
by xXx Fallen Flaky xXx
Summary: Flaky is tired of being humilitaed all the time, so she runs away and stumbles into a place where she, not only makes friends, but is face to face with her life on the line almost every day. Prologue up!


This is my first story in a long time, so it hope it comes out good. It's based on a role play, in a way. This is the prequel of the role play, as the actual one will be a sequel to this one. There is, so far, one OC that I have created, and he's shown in this. But, anyway, I hope you all like it!

I don't own Happy Tree Friends, though I wish I did. I also don't own the lyrics in this song. They belong to Flyleaf, but I had to edit them.

LET US BEGIN!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue: On Her Own

The little red porcupine was grinning with glee for the first time in the longest time, her deep auburn eyes shining. The boy (or wolf) of her dreams finally recognized her and asked her out on a date. They weren't dating yet, but she hoped that this was going to be the turning point. For most of her life, she never had friends, and definitely never had a boyfriend. No one really wanted to be with a timid tomboy whose hair and quills were infested with dandruff. After this date, she knew that it would all change. She would be recognized in a whole new way.

Her parents loved her, which was a fact. She was their little princess. They were concerned, however, when their daughter came home crying from school every day. It started in kindergarten, when a young tiger pulled out one of her quills. From that day on, she was picked on many times and it never stopped. The parents, worried on how it would impact their daughter, went up to the school frequently to consult the staff. It never stopped, though. She still came home crying. But one day, she came home whooping with joy. She was asked onto a date! They rejoiced, hoping that this would be a turning point for their daughter. What a happy day it was.

On the designated day, the porcupine was skipping down the streets of Barking Town, singing one of her favorite songs to her self.

_My hands are searching for you,  
My arms are outstretched towards you,  
I feel you on my fingertips,  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you._

_I can feel you all around me,  
Thickening the air I'm breathing,  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
Savoring this heart that's healing._

If anyone heard her singing, she didn't care. Nothing could ruin her cheerful behavior today. She didn't care about the trail of dandruff following her. She could care less if people called out to her because she was wearing a black hoodie. It was her first date, and she was going to enjoy it. Nothing could bring her down.

She entered the forest where her date told her to meet him there. True, she was scared he would stand her up, but those worries were wiped away when she saw him, James Howling, sitting on a tree stump within the clearing. For a fifteen year old wolf, he was handsome and he was the popular guy in Barking Middle High School. His grey fur and black hair, shone with the sunlight breaking through the trees. His cool grey eyes sparkled as he saw her coming. He stood, stretched, and walked over to her and embraced her. A mischievous glint was in his eyes, yet she didn't notice as she buried her face into his shoulder. He whispered into her ear, "I'm glad you came you came, Flaky."

Flaky's blush blended into her fur, but she knew it was probably noticeable. She didn't care. "I'm glad, too," she replied quietly, wrapping her arms around his thick neck. The wolf pecked her on the cheek, only causing the blush to definitely become easier to point out. James let go of her and started to walk away for a moment, as though he was in thought. Flaky just stood in her spot, hands behind her back. "So what are we going to do today?" She questioned, noticing that he was still walking around.

"What people normally do on dates," he commented, turning to see the quizzical look on her face. He smacked his forehead, as though he just remembered something. "Oh, that's right! You've never been on one!" His voice was starting to become laced with venom. Flaky held her breath, hoping what was about to happen wouldn't.

James approached her again, getting right in her face. "And you know what?" He glared at her, seeming to get a kick out of seeing her reaction. "You'll never go on one! You'll never have a boyfriend, you'll never have friends! No one could ever like a dandruff covered, timid wimp like you!" He cackled as the tears came to Flaky's eyes. She buried her face into her hands, when she heard him call out, "She's crying!"

Suddenly, laughter enveloped the entire area. Flaky looked up to see many of her school mates now surrounding them. They were all laughing, calling out things to her.

"Crybaby!"

"Go cut yourself!"

"Ever heard of dandruff shampoo?"

"Ugly bitch!"

"Who could be friends with THAT?"

"Chick looks like a dude!"

Tears continued to roll down her flushed cheeks as the laughing and remarks kept coming through. She had it. She turned around and began to run home. To make matters worse, though, she tripped on a root. The laughter only raised more. She got back up, dirt covering her fur and clothing, and sprinted off once more. Tears were stuck to her fur even when she got home. She was so glad for once that her parents weren't home. She rushed into her room and grabbed her book bag and a duffle bag. She started packing her valuables in them: clothing, art supplies, mp3 player, a pocket knife (for protection), a few books, and the money she had been saving up. Lastly, she grabbed her most valuable possession; a picture of her parents holding her. Seeing it, she fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably for a few moments. She forced herself to stop crying just to pack the picture in her bag. With tears still forcing their way out, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

_Mommy and Daddy,_

_The date was horrible! Actually, it was a trick! He didn't like me. He only dragged me out there to humiliate me! And over half the school was there! I can't take this anymore! I'm sick of this place and the crappy people in it! I'm so sorry, but I'm leaving. If I can, I'll come back for you guys and take you to a better place as well._

_I'm so sorry, and I love you both._

_XOXOXOXO x infinity!_

_Flaky_

With that, she placed the note on the kitchen table. With her book bag on her back and her duffle bag in her hand, she stood at the door and looked around. Before the tears overcame her once again, she pulled her hood over her head, opened the door and walked out. As tears and dirt mixed in her fur, she left her house. As she picked up her speed, she left Barking Town and she didn't look back. Flaky Roemer was now on her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poor Flaky... :( Don't worry, it'll get better. You'll be meeting the cute and cuddly characters we all love so much soon.

But, I must point a few things out:  
1) Flaky is a tomboy, so she will dress like one. I want the characters to be clothed, so that is how it'll be.  
2) As sad as I am to say this... Flippy will not appear in this story. That'll be the sequel. ;)  
3) The art supplies will come into play later.

Well, that's it people! Until next time... READ AND REVIEW!

...

Please? :B


End file.
